Behind the Curtains
by royjoy
Summary: What you didn't know about Cruxis. Out-takes from the game! In Chapter 4 we take a look at when the summon spirits are waiting for visitors. SPOILERS!
1. Remiel: A Disappearing Act

**Behind the Curtains**

**Chapter 1: Remiel: The Disappearing Act**

* * *

Lloyd, Colette, Genis, and their new addition Kratos have disabled the barrier inside the temple with the Sorcerer's Ring.

Lloyd walked towards the blue circle. "Well, here's the warp. Everyone ready?"

"Ready if you are." Said Colette.

Kratos jumped on quickly. "We must hurry. There is no time for chitchat."

_"Geez, what's his problem?" _Lloyd thought.

They stepped on the warp one by one and find themselves in a chamber with a tall, domed ceiling. The light from outside shines in the colored glass mosaics, illuminating the room in which the group just appeared.

Genis looked up and squinted. "Is it just me, or do I see a ceiling fan way up there?"

Lloyd hesitantly agreed. "I think that I can glimpse it too, but just barely."

"I can see it too! But I'm not sure if it's a fan." Replied Colette.

Kratos hastily added, "It must be the light shining on the ceiling. Let's keep going."

They walked up to the altar.

Colette stepped forwards. "I will offer my prayers at the pedestal."

Lloyd didn't follow her. "We will stay back and observe."

Colette began to pray. "Omm... Omm..."

"Is she supposed to pray like that?" Whispered Lloyd.

Genis didn't care. "Who cares?"

Kratos matter-of-factly stated, "Just let her concentrate. I believe that 'omm' means 'I have prayers to offer' in the ancient angelic languages."

Lloyd didn't believe him. "And how would you know this?"

"I have studied." Said Kratos.

Lloyd replied, "Yeah, right."

Colette shouted back to the group. "I'm done! Look, a ball of yellow light is descending from the ceiling!"

Remiel quietly talked upwards to the ceiling fan operator. "Keep that fan on... nice and steady... just enough to keep me floating..."

Kratos muttered to himself. "He still needs a fan to fly?"

Lloyd thought he heard Kratos say something. "What was that, Kratos?"

"Oh, nothing." Replied Kratos.

Remiel almost shouted upwards. "Turn the fan up...now!"

Colette was very excited. "Look! It stopped right in front of me! Oh, it transformed! It's an angel!"

Remiel started to talk like he was on a commercial. "Good job reaching this point! I award... I mean, bestow upon the great Chosen of Mana, the Cruxis Crystal!"

Colette giggled. "It glows! How pretty!"

Remiel rolled his eyes. "It will grant you angelic powers and transform you into an angel one day! Don't you feel special?"

Colette was puzzled. "I think I do... Oh my! Look, I have wings!"

Genis went crazy. "Wow! Cool! Amazing! Awesome! Sweet! Radical! That rocks! How..."

"You two can stop now." Interrupted Lloyd.

Genis snapped back into reality. "Oh, right."

Colette smiled. "Whatever you say, Lloyd!"

Genis made a face. "Gonna get all mushy again, you two?"

"Shut it, Genis!" Yelled Lloyd.

Colette turned around. "Anyways, let's get back to the main focus."

Lloyd had a question. "Are you... Colette's real father?"

Colette wanted to know, too. "Yes, are you?"

Kratos started mouthing words to Remiel. "Just. Play. Along."

Remiel quickly caught on. "Yes, of course, hunnie... I mean, my beloved daughter, Colette. Hurry on to the next seal, and restore the world as fast as you can!"

Kratos sighed.

Remiel spoke to the fan operator again. "Now, just increase the power a bit, so that I can float up and disappear, okay?"

Colette didn't want him to leave. "Don't go! I have to tell you about everything I've been doing! Please! I'll clean my room!"

"Next time." Remiel stated impatiently.

Remiel continues to float upwards, until he's almost at the ceiling.

Remiel started whispering, but ended with a scream. "Now, turn the fan off! Turn it off! TURN IT OFF!"

-zzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZ-

Remiel hit the ceiling fan and got shredded. Yellow feathers floated down.

Colette jumped. "What pretty feathers! Cool!"

"Darn, we'll need another Remiel clone ready at the second seal." Said Yggdrasil.


	2. Kratos: The Beginning if the Beginning

**Behind the Curtains**

**Chapter 2: Kratos: The Beginning of the Beginning**

* * *

Kratos is walking outside of Iselia, waiting for the signal from Remiel inside the temple to come and make sure that the Chosen makes it through the challenges.

Bright light erupts from the top of the temple.

Kratos whispered to himself. "D---, Remiel messed up again. He's not supposed to shine the signal that bright! Everyone is going to go to the temple, and I won't be able to help the Chosen!"

The light suddenly stopped.

Kratos wiped some sweat from his brow. "I guess he heard me. Well, that solves the problem for now, but that slip could still have caused some commotion."

Kratos though to himself. _"I hear footsteps. That can't be good. I should hide behind this incredibly small tree stump."_

A large, powerful-looking man dashed by and is followed by three smaller men dressed in red with helmets on. The lead man stopped and looked back.

The man spoke. "I thought I just saw Kratos, but it's just a crazy mentally ill guy trying to hide behind an incredibly small tree stump and thinking that it would hide him. It looks like Kratos, but he would never do something that stupid."

_"So, it's Botta and his little gang of Renegades. When the time comes, I'll have to deal with them and get them out of my way. And I'll get Botta for saying that!" _Thought Kratos.

_"Oh no! I hear more footsteps. Sounds like three people are coming this way." _Kratos told himself.

Lloyd, Colette, and Genis ran by.

Colette screamed. "Look! Is that someone trying to spy on us?"

Lloyd replied, "No, it's just a crazy mentally ill guy trying to hide behind an incredibly small tree stump and thinking that it would hide him."

Genis agreed. "Probably one of those tree-hugger guys. We get them all the time outside of Iselia."

Lloyd turned around. "Yeah, let's get back to following where that light came from."

The group ran off into the distance and Kratos sighed.

He thought that he remembered Lloyd. _"Wait, who was that boy in red? Could it be... no, it's just not possible."_

Kratos calmly walked towards the temple, following the Chosen.

When he reached the temple, he saw the Chosen and her companions about to be killed by a minion of the Renegades.

Kratos slashed his sword and killed the opponent. "Botta, I should have expected. What will murdering the Chosen earn you? You should know by now not to meddle with plans involving Cruxis, traitor!"

"Well, I guess I'll be meeting you again soon. Goodbye." Said Botta.

Botta flashed and disappeared.

Kratos was obviously disappointed. "Darn, he got away again."

Lloyd felt bad too. "Why do the Desians have to ruin everything!"

Kratos laughed. "Desians? Ha."

"What, do you think that the Desians are something to laugh at?" Lloyd quickly replied.

Kratos settled down. "Anyways, what is your name?"

Lloyd wouldn't say. "Why do you need to know?"

Colette told Kratos. "His name is Lloyd. I'm Colette, and this is Genis."

Lloyd was angry. "Don't say that!"

Kratos remembered that name. "Lloyd... that's an interesting name..."

Kratos entered the temple, motioning the others to follow him.

"This isn't a field trip, you know." Said Kratos.

Lloyd sarcastically added, "Aw, and I was so hoping..."


	3. None: The Night of Father and Son

**Behind the Curtains**

_Chapter 3: The Night of Father and Son_

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Royjoy: Um, anyways, I own Namco AND Tales of Symphonia, I also own...

Lloyd: Um, you don't own any of those.

Royjoy: I DON'T??????????

Lloyd: Yeah. Namco does.

Royjoy: But I own Namco!

Lloyd: Not any more. We sold it.

Royjoy: YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!

Lloyd: Yeah, for 11 Million Gald.

Royjoy: Who cares if I don't own Namco? I'M RICH!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Review Replies **(Finally.)

**Sekana Katayama: **Thanks for the pity review. Here's a hankie.

**Alice Kaiba: **Well, humor rules England, at least. Another Kratos? I in fact had one in mind for chapter 4.

**Xeora: **That first review might have been to the wrong person, but it saved this fic and many of my others. Thanks.

**Kratos Aurion's Keeper: **Well, I did, didn't I?

**Yuan: **WOW! YUAN REVIEWED MY FIC! Wait, you're not THE Yuan? Darn. Summon Spirit chapter coming soon to a store near you.

**Rednal29: **This chapter has a bit of Yuan, and when I do another Kratos one it will have a lot of Mithos/Yggdrasil in it.

**Kratos-Yuan: **Look above. Oh, and you're name denotes an interesting pairing, I must say.

**Cheetah Goddess: **Thanks Cheetah. And Silver. Wait, forget about Silver.

**The-key-of-the-twilight: **Yeah. And I made it up myself! Isn't that just so cool?

**RidingGirl: **Here is an update, your highness. Unless you're a guy, and call yourself a girl.

**MaDMageMerlin: **Not in my game...

**kiwi's angel: **Demonish? Oooookaaaaaaay.

And now... **TEH 1337 STOREH**.

* * *

After the events earlier that day, Lloyd had curled up in one of the beds at Altessa's house. He woke with a start in the middle of the night.

Lloyd saw a bright light appear. He freaked out.

"Who... are you?"

The man replied. "Your worst nightmare."

Lloyd found that he couldn't move his body, as he was frozen in place. He screamed.

Yggdrasil floated out into the rooms, and the lights went back on. "CUT!" Yuan frowned. "I'm doing the best I can."

"Well, it's not good enough. You aren't trying to scare the little kid, you're just trying to get him to cooperate."

Meanwhile, Lloyd is sitting wide-eyed in his bed, and has no idea what's going on.

Yggdrasil floated out of the room as the lights went back out and he shouted. "ACTION!"

Yuan leaned over Lloyd's bed again.

Lloyd stared. "There's just something about a guy leaning over my bed, my body being frozen, and someone having to get me to cooperate that just makes me hope that you aren't gay."

Yuan ignored the remarks. "Do you want to know..."

He cleared his throat. "WHO'S YO DADDY?"

Lloyd tried to put his hands over his ears, but he couldn't move. "Um, I guess so."

Yuan smiled. Not an evil smile, but one that makes you wonder what you just got yourself into. "Good. Follow me."

Lloyd walked outside to find himself in front of the door with two Renegades poking him in the side with their swords. Lloyd looked petrified. "My dad is a random Renegade member?"

Yuan chuckled. "No Lloyd. Look ahead."

Lloyd looked, and saw Kratos surrounded by many other guards.

Lloyd yelled. "Kratos, what have you done with my dad?!"

Kratos started to step forward, but was cautioned by Yuan.

"One more step, Kratos, and your son dies."

Lloyd screamed. "What am I supposed to believe? Aaaaahh!"

Yuan answered his question. "That Kratos is your father."

Colette ran out of the door and stared at the Renegades, Lloyd, and Kratos.

"Lloyd, it completely matters that he is your father. It makes you a stupid, worthless person. You just aren't you anymore." Colette stomped back inside.

Lloyd was confused. "That doesn't sound like Colette at all."

Colette turned around and spoke in a different voice. "That's because... I'm not Colette!"

Genis burst out of his Colette costume and gave Lloyd a nuggie. (When you rub someone's head. I can't spell.)

Yggdrasil floated to them again. "CUT!"


	4. Summon Spirits: The Waiting Game

**Behind the Curtains**

Chapter 4: The Waiting Game

* * *

**Review Replies**

**Demon-of-Judgment: **Yuan was last chapter. I may do him again sometimes.

**DragonofDarkness18: **Loving it, eh? Wow. Thanks.

**Skyraptor66: **Yeah, I thought that Colette would be shocked, but NO... she had to put on a happy face and give another corny speech...

**Zaeger: **Yeah. Kick... kick... kick... kick... kick... kick... kick... never mind.

**Cheetah Goddess: **I do stink. I might smell like your brother. I might BE your brother. Don't hurt Silver! She's hot!

**PIRO the unforgiven one: **Watch your butt. I think it just fell off. And you remain unforgiven, oh unforgiven one.

**SakuraStar: **And I will keep making days until I die. Yep. Days come in lime, strawberry, cherry, and COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!

**Akarui Kyohaku Heishi: **More Kratos and Yuan? I'm not THAT crazy with my pairings, you know.

* * *

Here we come to a peaceful view of a department store bathroom, with toilet paper strewn on the floor and the toilets... well, you don't want to know. 

That's because Summon Spirits have been using them. And you have NO IDEA what they can do. Electric Poo? You get the idea.

Anyways, Mithos is hanging out in there, spying on the Summon Spirits. He finds that he has to go #1, so he changes into his adult form to reach the urinal and changes back.

The eight Summon Spirits, Efreet, Sylph, Undine, Volt, Gnome, Celsius, Luna, and Shadow, are all sitting in the large stall in a circle.

Sylph piped up. "How long has it been since the last guy came here?"

"Approximately 217 years." Replied Undine.

"Who cares? At least we have a nice place to stay." Added Gnome, carefree as usual.

The rest of them stared at him, and a sweat drop appeared over Celsius's head.

"Sure, genius." Said Celsius.

Shadow hated the place more than anyone else. "Why do they have to let the sun in?"

"Because people need to see and we have to do our job." Answered Luna.

A knock on the door is heard, and all of the Spirits but Gnome jump to answer it.

Sheena jumped. "Whoa! I though that only Efreet lived here?"

Mithos snickered in the back of the room. "Perfect." "Now, just get them to stay here and they can never leave this party. I can't wait to get to Sheena..."

"Check out the room!" Said Genis.

Gnome grinned. "Nice, ain't it?"

Genis sighed.

Sheena recovered. "Eh hem. Anyways, uh... Lloyd, what was it again?"

Lloyd looked at the ceiling. "Uh..."

"Don't go looking to him to remember things for you." Added Genis. "He probably lost interest in the whole pact-making business a long time ago."

"Shut it, Genis!" yelled Lloyd, promptly knocking Genis over.

Sheena's face lit up. "I remember! Uh, I verily ask though with most graciousness to form a new pact with thy who stands before thou spirit...s."

Gnome butted in. "Hey kid. Sorry to spoil your dreaming, but were already bound to Mithos."

Mithos started doing a happy dance in the background. "Just a bit longer..."

Lloyd cupped his hand to his ear. "Did you hear something?"

Genis replied. "No. LET'S JUST GET TO THE PARTY!"

_"YEAH!!!!!!"_

* * *

Well, everyone has to have a bad chapter. This was mine. I doubt that I will get any reviews saying how much they liked it, but I can always dream for the impossible and reach for the stars. Then again, if the sky's the limit, then I guess I'll have to reach for the clouds. 

**THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEW QUESTION:**

Who or what group of people should be featured in the next chapter? If you have an opinion, then please include a humorous situation in the game that you would like the chapter to be based on.

**THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEW QUESTION #2:**

Do you have a Lloyd/Sheena fic? If so, please state if you would like to have it added to my Sheelloyd community library?

If you are a really big fan of Lloyd/Sheena pairings, like me, please state if you would be interested in joining the staff in my new Sheelloyd community.


End file.
